


Aura, Evolution, and Plans!

by Galdr



Series: Tales of the Mystery Dungeons AU [3]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: Flynn thinks about his new friend, and an idea springs to life.





	Aura, Evolution, and Plans!

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the first or second part isn't really required, but encouraged. This one's a tad shorter than the first two, but it all ties together.

After returning to Yuri’s room to fix up the hay bed for him, Flynn left the Riolu to his own devices for the night. He walked back to the first room, the living room by all intents and purposes, used a weak electric shock to start up sparks to spread into the fireplace, and went to sit down on the hay sacks. Once he sat, he sighed to himself. It’d been an incredibly long day, and he was beat. He didn’t think that something of this nature would happen to him and to be frank with himself, it was totally bizarre. A human that had turned into a Pokémon, or he _claimed_ this, and had amnesia. He could only remember his name and what he used to be, everything else regarding his personal memories were gone.

It was a terrible and tragic story and though some part of Flynn didn’t want to believe it, he was _inclined_ to once he had seen the trinket Yuri had around his left paw. It’d been familiar to him but he hadn’t known why; not until they reached his house, he remembered _why_ it was, exactly: his Expedition Society member friend had one and _he_ had one as well. Flynn dug around for the jewelry himself and found it underneath the sack of hay he was sitting on. It was just like Yuri’s, although the jewel in the center wasn’t red like his.

He wasn’t sure what this meant… If he and Yuri were meant to meet or if this was all just a coincidence.

‘ _It has to be, right?_ ’ He began thinking, studying the small, intricate designs of the golden band and idly watching how it glistened when light reflected off of it. ‘ _I mean, this couldn’t have been “predestined” or anything of that sort. It sure doesn’t feel like it, after all._ ’ Flynn clasped the jewel in both of his paws and glanced upwards, staring at the ceiling in a trance. ‘ _Was I supposed to find Yuri on the beach? Was it a mistake? Or, is there some kind of hidden purpose? And, what was with the both of us knowing each other’s names earlier, too? That was the strangest thing! Up until now, the name “Yuri” hasn’t ever popped up at all… And all of a sudden, I feel like I_ know _it. This is the first time this has happened._ ’

The Pikachu blinked a little, breaking his daze and frowning. ‘ _…No, it’s actually not the first time. I’ve had this reaction similarly about a few months ago…_ ’ Shaking his head and sighing, Flynn tucked the jewel under the hay again and stretched his arms. ‘ _Thinking about it won’t do me any good. I need to get some sleep. I’ll have to think of something to do with Yuri tomorrow… Maybe we could travel to Capim Town and hope someone knows him there._ ’ Nodding at that idea for the next day, Flynn stood and walked to the well, taking his bucket from earlier, collected water into it and then dumped the water to take the remaining embers out. Satisfied with the fire gone, he placed the pail back near the well and went to his room.

Flynn quietly poked his head into Yuri’s designated room, finding the Riolu asleep on the bed of hay. ‘ _He had the longest day of the both of us,_ ’ he thought and left to his room. ‘ _…I know how that feels, honestly. But, hopefully tomorrow’s venture won’t be a waste._ ’

Once making it to his room, Flynn lied down on the bed of hay and curled up into himself to get comfortable. Tomorrow, they’d go to Capim Town… That was the plan and he hoped Yuri wouldn’t mind.

 

* * *

 The next morning...

* * *

 

With the sun shining into his window, Flynn woke up early, getting ready and fixing up a quick breakfast for himself and Yuri. Who, thankfully, was still asleep, allowing Flynn to work silently and quickly. Once it was done, he went to Yuri’s room, poking his head in again and expecting to see the Riolu still asleep. Rather, Yuri was already up, staring directly at him. Well, at least Flynn wouldn’t have to wake him, although it was a tad unnerving to see him being stared at so intensely. Nevertheless, Flynn shook those feelings away to greet him.

“Good morning, Yuri,” Flynn said as he stepped away from the wall, “I have breakfast already made if you’re hungry.”

“Mornin’,” Yuri replied casually, rubbing his eyes, “I am a little hungry, thanks.” He stood and stretched, following after Flynn.

At the table, Flynn ate his berries and apples quietly while observing Yuri, wondering how he was going to bring up his idea from last night. “Y’know, before you came to the room, I saw you,” Yuri’s voice interrupted his train of thought. Flynn glanced at him, tilting his head a little.

“You ‘saw’ me?”

“Yeah,” Yuri answered after he finished one of his apples, “I woke up and things started to turn blue for some reason, and these weird things here started to float upwards.” He gestured to his sensors, but had no idea what they were, “I knew I was staring at the wall for a long time, I _knew_ there were walls, but I could see you behind it, moving around. It was weird.” He reached for one of the pink berries on his plate, but rolled it with his paw disinterestedly. “And awhile ago, you were feeling, like, unsettled by my staring at you.”

Flynn polished off the rest of his plate while listening to Yuri, going back into deep thought again before something popped up.

“Hmm, I think it could be something with ‘Aura’.”

The Riolu quirked a brow—or would have, if he had any—at this new term. “‘Aura’? Sounds mysterious if you ask me.”

“‘Aura’ is the energy, like a life force, of every living thing in the world. It’s the spiritual quintessence of everything,” Flynn began explaining. When he was met with a curious and understanding look from his listener, he continued, “There are few Pokémon that can sense Aura. Your particular species, Yuri, can sense Aura, read it, and use it in many ways.” The Pikachu tapped his chin a little, “Hmm, I don’t know all of them, but I know that what you were doing was using Aura subconsciously. Riolu can use Aura to sense others’ emotions. That’s probably why you could sense what I was feeling.”

“Huh, really? That seems pretty neat,” Yuri replied after a minute. “So, being able to see through walls?”

“Is likely another consequence of you using Aura,” Flynn answered. “That’s pretty amazing though, Yuri. As far as I know, normally Riolu aren’t able to really harness their Aura that well. Only when they evolve is when they can utilize it further. Similar to Pichu with their electric powers and controlling it when they evolve into Pikachu.”

That explanation baffled Yuri as his amusement faltered slightly. “Wait, what? ‘Evolve’? As in, like turning into something else entirely?”

Flynn stared at Yuri and was about to comment that ‘you should know this’ but refrained mainly because he reminded himself that Yuri _wasn’t_ a normal Pokémon. After all, hadn’t Yuri just asked about the whole Aura episode not even a second ago? Flynn felt guilty about his previous thought and tried to prepare an explanation that wouldn’t burn Yuri’s mind through—

“You did it again, Flynn. Feeling guilty or ashamed of something,” Yuri’s voice snapped him out of his mind again. The Pikachu instantly recovered and looked at the Riolu, who was smiling a little.

“Huh?”

“Look, if you’re uncomfortable about telling me, then don’t. I’m sure I’ll learn it sometime later.”

“No. No, that’s not it. I’m sorry.” His ears lowered as he glanced away, “I jumped to a conclusion too soon, and was about to judge you for it. I forgot you aren’t just a normal Pokémon, as in, you still think of yourself human. Rightfully so, you don’t understand these new things, but when I looked at you, for a moment, I was about to chastise you that it was common knowledge. I shouldn’t have thought about that and it was rude of me. I’m sorry.”

To his surprise, Yuri didn’t appear upset. Instead, he shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a habit, isn’t it? It might be better if we just hide the fact I was human. I mean, I don’t think I’ll be changing back into it anytime soon, and I best get used to what I am now, right?”

“Well, yeah. But still—”

“I just said don’t worry about it,” Yuri reiterated. Flynn sighed in defeat, dropping the matter altogether. It seemed fruitless to pursue it. “Stop feeling guilty and stuff. Now, what were you going to say?” Flynn slowly nodded, trying to swallow the rest of his guilty feelings down in hopes to try and cheer up.

“Right, um, evolving. Evolution is an ascended state Pokémon undergo once they attain the right amount of requirements. Some need to merely strengthen themselves by training a lot and others need bonds, wearing specific items or using stones, called evolutionary stones, to evolve,” Flynn started, “Many Pokémon have an evolutionary line, which follows these ‘stages’ that they’re labeled. There’s a baby stage, stage one, stage two, and the final stage, which is the last stage a Pokémon can attain before being recognized as ‘fully evolved.’

“The Pokémon I mentioned earlier, Pichu, is part of my evolutionary line, meaning it comes first before the Pikachu stage, which is where I am. It’s, ah, considered a ‘baby stage’ whereas Pikachu are considered ‘stage one’ in the line. Our final evolution is Raichu, which is much stronger than Pichu and Pikachu. The only way we evolve is, first, Pichu must form strong bonds with others, strong friendships and eat a lot of Gummis. Once it evolves, it becomes a Pikachu. Then, we have to use an evolutionary stone, called a Thunder Stone, to evolve into Raichu.” Yuri sponged in the information, not saying anything for a while as he appeared in thought.

“…Hmm, that’s not as crazy as I thought it would be. A little too much information all at once, but I get the gist of it. So, I have one, right? An evolution, final stage thing?”

“Yeah, they’re called ‘Lucario’. From what limited knowledge I know about them, they live in wildernesses and mountain areas, so you’ll likely never encounter one unless you go to those places.”

That was kind of disheartening. To be fair, Yuri would have liked to see what these Lucario looked like. Maybe there was a way he could evolve into one? Wait, what was he thinking? He had to find a way to restore his lost memories and returning to normal—those are his top priorities right now, not about evolving. Was this some kind of aftereffect for being transformed into a Pokémon? He just had to keep focused on his main goals.

“Anyway, Yuri.” This time, it was Flynn’s voice that brought him back to reality unlike the last two times, “I was thinking of taking you to Capim Town.” When he received the curious look once again, he elaborated further as he was collecting their plates to clean, “Since there aren’t any Pokémon here that know you, we might have better luck in Capim Town. It’s the second largest Pokémon settlement after Treasure Town. It’s north from here, and unfortunately it’s not a straight path. We’ll have to cross through a few dungeons to get there.”

He finished washing the plates and put them away, turning to face Yuri. “So, what do you think? Do you want to give it a try? Maybe someone there will know you.”

Yuri shrugged. “Sure, why not. It won’t hurt to try.” But again, he highly doubted anyone knew of him. He had made his point to Flynn yesterday and he meant it. Literally no other ‘mon knew of him, not his name or anything. “When are we supposed to head out?”

“We can leave shortly if you like. It’s still quite early in the morning, so there might not be many Pokémon awake to attack us if we venture in the dungeons,” Flynn answered and then mumbled a quiet, “I hope,” to himself. Quickly, he added, “Though they’re feral and wild, the Pokémon in the dungeons _do_ have to sleep. So, we ought to be careful not to wake them if we happen to see any.” Nodding, the Pikachu began to head towards his room, “I’ll begin packing supplies. It’ll be a long trip.”

“How long does it normally take to reach the other town?”

“A couple days, four max if we happen to run into any scuffles,” Flynn answered. “I’ll bring a map along with it. Admittedly, I’m kind of bad at directions, heh.” Yuri tilted his head at that, but didn’t comment on it. He’d wait for Flynn to get ready. Since he didn’t really have anything with him when he woke, he was already prepared—although, it wouldn’t hurt to ask what he could do to help.

“Hey, Flynn?” Yuri called to him, “Is there anything I could do to help?” Besides, he didn’t like standing around doing nothing. He needed to do _something_ to curb his sudden anxiousness to get going. Huh, maybe he was excited? Or, was it just anxiety of being let down later?

“Oh, yeah!” Flynn called out from his room in the back, “Could you gather apples and berries from the barrel and place them on the table? That’ll be a huge help!” Satisfied to be doing something, Yuri got to work on that. It didn’t take long at all, but it did take his mind off his internal conflict. He collected a number of apples, blue berries, pink berries, red berries and an assortment of lighter blue berries. He wasn’t sure what any of them were besides the apples of course, but the blue and pink ones he had for a meal not long ago.

Flynn eventually returned with two bags that were carrying things inside them already and set them down next to the table.

“Thanks. Now, here’s the bag you’ll be carrying, Yuri. I’ve already packed a few orbs and wands inside of them that we’ll be needing.” The Pikachu gave one of the bags, which was a dusty, brown color, to him. “Since we’ll be traveling pretty far for two to four days, we’ll have to pack accordingly. Six apples, five Oran Berries—those are the blue ones here,” he quickly pointed out to the first batch of blue ones Yuri had collected, “three Pecha Berries, the pink ones, a couple Cheri Berries, those red ones, and Chesto Berries, those blue ones there. Also, Rawst Berries, those there with the leafy leaves on them.”

Yuri followed the instructions as best as he could. With the berries he picked up being identified, he placed them into his bag. Flynn grabbed the same amount of food items as well, putting them into his bag, too. He was sure he'd get an explanation about the other mentioned items later on and decided to stay quiet on that for the time being.

“All right, the last thing we’ll need are Max Elixirs and Reviver Seeds,” Flynn said once they had the food prepared. Knowing he was going to get Yuri’s perplexed expression as a response, he explained, “The first one is a drink that helps restore our power when we’ve been fighting too long and our moves aren’t hitting as hard as they normally do. You’ll need at least two of them, just in case. The second ones are seeds that are very valuable to explorers and adventurers alike. They work to revitalize any fallen Pokémon in dungeons. They’re strange though; you can manually give the fallen or exhausted Pokémon the seed and make them eat it. Or, if you’re by yourself, they’ll burst the moment you’ve fallen and work to restore you completely. But, they only work one time and become Plain Seeds afterwards.”

A one-time healing item? That sounded incredibly handy.

“I suggest we bring two of those each. The dungeons we’ll be traversing aren’t too difficult, but we have to be careful regardless. Especially you, Yuri. You’ve never fought as a Riolu before, so you’ll need the experience to train yourself to get accustomed to it.”

“Yeah,” Yuri replied, feeling a little uneasy. He actually would rather _not_ get used to being this way, but there didn’t seem to be other alternatives at the moment, despite his earlier comments. He watched Flynn head over to the food barrel and slide it away from the wall, revealing a secret compartment. He opened it and removed four seeds and four little energy bottle drinks: the Reviver Seeds and Max Elixirs. Once he had them, he closed the compartment and moved the barrel back to shielding it from view.

“Here we go! Two for you and two for me,” the Pikachu said and handed Yuri the items, “I’ve got the map—let’s route our journey to Capim Town.”


End file.
